


Legs clad in Black

by Mgluvsbl25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a little piece of shit, Fluff, I love her a lot, I lowkey kinda cried while writing a scene, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha is queen, No Smut, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve cares about Tony, Steve loses his sketchook, Steve stares, The feelings are mutual, There is a bit of that, Tony cares about Steve, Tony wears a pantyhose, but damn does Steve have self control, it does get a lil hot and steamy, it lowkey works, it's just mentioned, or is forced into one, tony seduces steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgluvsbl25/pseuds/Mgluvsbl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has never wanted Tony more than he did at the very moment he saw Tony in a pantyhose. Of course Steve has wanted Tony long before the whole Pepper/Tony relationship. His control is slipping away and all because of Tony's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs clad in Black

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a manga that I read the other day. I had no idea I could be fascinated by some legs in black tights. I hope you guys enjoy!

“NATASHA, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME” Tony scream, trying not to get caught by her.

“Tony, it’s just a pantyhose” she said nonchalantly. 

“That’s exactly why I don’t want you near me, I don’t know what you plan to do with them” Tony said, avoiding her almost tackle at last minute. 

It was the middle of the day and the rest of the Avengers decided to eat at a cafe that was down the street from the tower. Of course he was the only one that stayed behind because he was working on an important project (it was a just for the fun of it project). At least he thought he was alone until Natasha forced her way into his space and proceeded to chase him with a pair of pantyhose.

“I plan to force you into them and let me see how fantastic your legs will look” she said a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Tony’s eyes widened. Like hell he was going to let her catch him. He was startled by a small meow and almost ran over the small kitty that was blocking his way.

“When did we get a cat?” he asked baffled, not realizing the major mistake he just made. 

He fell on his stomach and felt weight on his back. Natasha was sitting on his and was already taking off his pants. 

“It’s not our cat, I’m just taking care of her for a bit” she bit out as she forced him to the ground to properly take his pants off.

“Just how strong are you anyways?” Tony asked completely baffled at how quickly she took them (his pants) off. The little cat left as soon as it saw the commotion Natasha and Tony were currently doing.

“I’m stronger than you thought I was” she grunted out as she started to put the pantyhose on.

By the time she had the pantyhose around his knees he gave up, there was no use getting away from the woman.

“How did you even manage to get my pants off that fast?” he whined.

She smirked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she said as she patted his butt lightly and stood up. She checked her watch and smirked a little more.

“Gross, I’d rather not think about the things you and Bruce do behind closed doors” he said shivering slightly feeling slightly grossed out because he saw Bruce like a brother and he'd rather not think about Bruce's sexual activities plus the AC was blasting cold air. That and the sudden lack of an article of clothing.

Natasha’s eyes widened a bit as she realized something.

Tony looked at her warily.

“Shit” she hissed. Then she crouched and pulled back the pantyhose.

“I hope these aren’t your favorite pair of underwear” she said as she took a knife out and slashed the material.

Tony was dumbfounded and just sat there realizing that he just lost a pair of underwear to Natasha. He could get more, but that wasn’t the problem.

“Are you completely crazy!? Wait, don’t answer that” Tony said a little bit pissed off. He just had a shitty knife close to his prized jewels.

She waved him off. 

Then she checked her watch and smiled. 

“Just in time” she said as the elevator doors slid open and out stepped the rest of the Avengers.

Tony felt dread. He realized he was A: still in a pantyhose and B: naked in said pantyhose and was still on his stomach with his ass up and face down. Natasha forced him in that position in order to take his underwear off (more like slash it to shreds). Plus he did not want Steve to see him like this (not yet at least).

“Whoa Tony didn’t know ya liked to present us with all your glory” Clint teased as he sat down on the couch.

Bruce shook his head at Natasha. Thor laughed and smiled.

“You look good friend” he said as he laughed again and sat next to Clint. 

Steve just stared. That’s all he did stare and then his eyes moved and drank in the sight that Tony had made and then his eyes met Tony’s.

Tony scrambled up feeling his face hot and slightly sweaty.

“This isn’t what it looks like” he said as he tried to cover up (while failing miserably).

“Natasha just forced me into these and then she wouldn’t give up until I was in them” he rambled on.

“Well it’s not exactly a bad view” Clint said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve turned his attention to Clint and glared.

Clint raised his hands in mock surrender.

Tony glared at Clint, but the blush was still on his face.

“I’ll just go change” he said walking away from them. 

He felt someone still staring at him and he turned his head to see who it was. His eyes met Steve’s. Steve averted his eyes and walked towards the couch and sat down to watch whatever Clint had put on TV.

Tony blushed and continued to walk away.

 

Steve was satisfied with the food he got from the small cafe they went to. He did want Tony to come with them too, but he was too busy with another one of his projects. They also asked Natasha, but then she got this weird glint in her eye.

To be honest, it had scared Steve a bit, but then he brushed it off. 

To say the least he was not expecting Tony to have on a pair of pantyhose. He couldn’t do anything else but stare at the beautiful muscular legs that currently had that tight black material that simply made them look sensual.

He couldn’t look away and then his eyes started to roam. He couldn’t help it. Those beautiful calf and thighs were on display. He could also see how nice the shape of Tony’s ass was showing. Then his eyes went to the loose shirt that Tony was wearing. Dear lord it was a Henley shirt. He absolutely loved those shirts and Tony was wearing one and you get the picture.

Then his eyes made contact with Tony’s.

Tony scrambled up with a blush on his face. Steve thought he looked unfairly cute.

“This isn’t what it looks like” Tony said as he tried to cover up (while failing miserably).

“Natasha just forced me into these and then she wouldn’t give up until I was in them” he rambled on.

“Well it’s not exactly a bad view” Clint said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve glared at Clint silently challenging to say something else.

Clint simply raised his hands in mock surrender.

Steve noticed that Tony was glaring at Clint with that cute blush on his face.

“I’ll just go change” he said walking away from them.

Tony turned and Steve got a full display of the back of Tony’s legs. Steve was not disappointed. Those legs were mesmerizing. When Tony walked his ass was just tempting Steve to feel them up.

He looked up and his eyes met Tony’s. He averted his ashamed that he was caught staring. He sat down and focused on what was on TV, trying to suppress the urge to turn around and look at Tony’s legs for the third time that day.

 

It had been a week since the whole ‘Tony looks good in a pantyhose’ scene. Steve was absolutely panicking.

He couldn’t find his sketchbook, normally he wouldn’t be this panicked over one of his sketchbooks, but this one was special.

It was filled with drawings of Tony. Some were of Tony smiling, frowning and the like. It was mostly filled with what Steve had observed in his time spent with Tony. There were the occasional naughty drawings that may involve Tony in some sort of lewd position. It was only so far one’s imagination could go.

He was searching all over the place. He didn’t want to alert the others of said sketchbook in case they wanted to see the drawings. But Steve was getting desperate, he couldn’t find it anywhere.

He spotted Natasha and she looked at him in worry,

“Is something wrong Steve?” she asked, curious to see what had the Captain so worked up.

“I’m looking for a sketchbook of mine, have you seen it?” he asked, desperation seeping into his voice.

Her face flickered in recognition.

“Now that you mention it I did see a sketchbook in Tony’s room, it’s probably yours since Tony doesn’t draw as far as I know” she said, hoping everything went according to plan. Tony had asked her to help him surprise Steve and the result of her help made him look wonderful. She did however ask about the sketchbook that was on Tony’s desk. He told her he found it in the living room and that it belonged to Steve and told her to tell Steve he had it.

“You were in his room?” Steve asked, trying to mask the irritation he felt at the moment.

“I was just helping him out with something, and if you really want that sketchbook I’d recommend going now” she said patting him on the shoulder and leaving him to his thoughts.

He did what she advised him and knocked on the door. He heard Tony say something, but it was too muffled for him to properly hear it.

The door slid open and Steve’s mouth dropped open.

Tony was on his bed sitting with his legs spread and hands on his crotch. He had on knee high socks and black lace panties. Those strong muscular thighs that Steve adored were on full display. Tony’s caramel skin looked absolutely inviting. Tony was shirtless and red in the face.

Steve’s mouth felt dry and he felt his brain shut down for a small moment.

“Are you coming in or not? Though I would prefer it if you came in me” Tony said lowering his fingers to his hole.

Steve swallowed and tried not to lose himself in the moment. He wanted their first time to be romantic not this. Not yet anyways. He walked in and heard the door shut.

Tony started rubbing his hole with his fingers, whining a little because he wanted them to be Steve’s fingers instead, he gave a slight moan when he used his other hand to rub his perked nipple.

“Tony we need to talk about this” Steve forced out, red in the face and a bulge clearly present in his jeans, it was a day off.

“We can talk with our bodies Steve, or don’t you want me?” Tony asked rubbing harder which made him moan louder (good riddance).

“God, Tony you know I want you, but I don’t want our relationship to be purely physical” Steve said huskily approaching Tony.

He got closer to Tony and grabbed both of his hands thus making Tony stop what he was doing.

“I don’t want our relationship to start off of sex. I want to kiss you, pamper you shower you with love. I want the first time our bodies to connect to be romantic not this Tony. You’re making it hard for me right now and I know I should have more self control, but you’re making me lose it. I want us to save the sex for later. Right now you look amazing and absolutely sexy, but I don’t want what we can or will have to crash and burn because we rushed into sex too quickly” Steve said as he spoke and looked into Tony’s eyes,

Tony felt his eyes water.

“Steve, I get what you’re saying. It’s just that you know I’m not good at relationships never have been too. I don’t want this to be a failure like my relationship with Pepper was. I guess I just got scared and decided the best route was to show you that I wanted you was through my body. I want this to work I really do, I just don’t know how to make it work” he said as tears fell down his face.

Steve wiped the tears away from Tony’s face.

“You’re not alone, we’ll work through this together, sure we’ll make mistakes. But we’re only human. I just know that I want to be with you for a long time, but I know it’ll take work. And our relationship is something that I’m willing to work for” Steve said hugging Tony.

“Me too, I’m willing to make us work Steve. Now let me go change into something comfortable for our date today” he said pulling himself away from Steve hoping said person would agree to go out with him that day.

“Then I’ll go change into something else” Steve said turning towards the door.

“Hey, where’s my goodbye kiss” Tony whined, pouting slightly. He was secretly relieved that Steve had said yes.

“You’ll get a kiss after our date” Steve said walking out the door.

“Better brush those teeth then” Tony said loud enough to hear him fondness clear in his voice.

Steve laughed, looking forward to the good time he was sure he was going to have.

He wanted to make Tony happy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have any ideas for prompts go ahead and share. I'll probably end up writing them since I avoid my responsibilities like a pro. Until next time mes amis.


End file.
